Entscheidung des Herzens
by Earane Carnesir
Summary: Zwillinge stürzen vom Pferd - und landen in Mittelerde, getrennt voneinander. Auf ihrer Suche nacheinander helfen ihnen einige der ehemaligen Gefährten. Bitte reviewt! (www.meth-en-deithad.de.vu)
1. Prolog: Ein Sprung mit Folgen

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte etc. gehören nicht mir, sondern Tolkien!

****

**Prolog: Ein Sprung mit Folgen**

„Cat, steh endlich auf!" 

Ungeduldig zog Angelia ihrer Zwillingsschwester die Bettdecke weg.

„Wie kann man so einen schönen Tag nur verschlafen?"

Grummelnd streckte sich Catreena; versuchte, den Zipfel ihrer Bettdecke noch zu erhaschen, bevor Angelia sie ganz wegziehen konnte. Mit einem lauten Rumpeln fiel dabei ein Buch aus dem Bett. Angelia hob es auf und betrachtete das Cover.

„Natürlich, du hast wieder die halbe Nacht ‚Herr der Ringe' gelesen. Das wievielte Mal nun schon?"

Catreena rieb sich müde über die Augen: „Das achte Mal!"

„Wieso liest du es achtmal? Hast du es beim ersten Mal nicht kapiert?", neckte Angelia sie, bevor sie grinsend ans Fenster trat und die Vorhänge aufzog. Helle Sonnenstrahlen fielen ins Zimmer, ließen Lichtpunkte über die Wände tanzen.

Mit verklärtem Blick sah Catreena den Lichtpunkten hinterher, dann blickte sie ihre Schwester an: „Vielleicht solltest du es auch 'mal lesen, Angel, dann könntest du meine Sehnsucht vielleicht verstehen!"

„Welche Sehnsucht?"Noch immer hielt Angelia Catreenas Bettdecke fest und sah sie dabei fragend an.

Catreena musste einsehen, dass bei einer so gnadenlosen Schwester wohl keine Aussicht auf Schlaf mehr bestand, also quälte sie sich schließlich aus dem Bett und verschwand im Bad. Aber ihre Schwester blieb hartnäckig und folgte ihr auch dorthin. „Welche Sehnsucht?", hakte sie noch einmal nach.

„Die Sehnsucht nach Mittelerde! Wie gerne würde ich ein einziges Mal dorthin reisen! Wie schön wäre es, wenn das möglich wäre!"

Catreenas Blick traf auf den Spiegel, und doch sah sie darin nicht sich selbst. Vor ihren Augen entstand eine weite grüne Fläche, von sanften Hügeln durchsetzt, von einem Fluss durchschnitten...

Angelia verdrehte die Augen.

„Du spinnst ja. Jetzt komm, Blitz und Donner warten bereits auf uns!"

Eine halbe Stunde später verließen die Zwillinge, in Reitsachen gekleidet und ohne Frühstück – dafür hatte die Zeit nicht mehr gereicht – das Haus und liefen eilig über den Innenhof zu den Ställen.

Die Beiden gehörten zu den glücklichen Bewohnern des Internats „Pferdeglück", einer alten Ritterburg, die heute 50 Mädchen und Jungs als Internat und ebenso vielen Pferden als Heimat diente. Die Burg lag auf einer Anhöhe, umgeben von weitläufigen Wiesen, Feldern und Wäldern. Soweit sie blicken konnten, gab es nur Grün. ‚Ein bisschen wie Mittelerde', dachte sich Catreena jedesmal, aber eben nur ein bisschen, es ist nicht wirklich Mittelerde!'

Angelia schob die Stalltür auf und trat ein, Catreena folgte ihr. Kaum, dass sie den Gang zwischen den Boxen betreten hatten, schnaubten ihre beiden Pferde Blitz und Donner freudig. Im Nu hatten die Mädchen die Pferde gesattelt, aus dem Stall geführt und trabten dann langsam vom Burghof und den Weg die Anhöhe hinunter. Sobald sie den Fuß des Hügels erreicht hatten, galoppierten sie los.

Die Pferde flogen über die Wiesen, und die Mädchen genossen den Galopp. In einem stillschweigend verabredeten Wettkampf lag mal die eine, dann wieder die andere vorne. Der Wind fegte über sie hinweg und ließ ihre langen schwarzen Locken wehen.

Sie sahen sich so ähnlich, wie sich Zwillinge nur gleichen können, und doch waren sie grundverschieden. Angelia, die zwei Minuten ältere Schwester, war ein Rationalist durch und durch. Für sie zählte nur, was greifbar oder logisch erklärbar war. Die Schule war für sie ein notwendiges Übel, nicht sehr gemocht, aber nützlich. Am liebsten ritt sie mit ihrem Pferd Blitz stundenlang über die Wiesen, ließ sich den Wind ins Gesicht wehen und genoss das Gefühl der absoluten Freiheit.

Catreena dagegen, obwohl auch sie gerne und lange ausritt, konnte sich ebenso gut stundenlang ins Bett verkriechen und lesen. Sie war ein Träumer, oftmals entrückt, als wäre sie in einer anderen Welt. Sie glaubte an die alten Legenden und Mythen und kannte alle Sagen, die Ritterburg betreffend, auswendig. Und wenn Angelia wieder einmal den Kopf über ihre entrückte Schwester schüttelte, dann lächelte Catreena nur geheimnisvoll – wie eine weise Frau, die schon viel gesehen hatte.

Durch ein leises Wort seiner Reiterin angetrieben, preschte Donner voran, an Blitz vorbei. Catreena wandte den Kopf und sah Angelia an, lächelte ihr auffordernd zu, dann hielt sie auf einen schmalen Fluss zu, der sich vor ihnen entlang schlängelte und die Wiese vom Wald trennte.

„Cat, laß das, das klappt nicht!"rief Angelia ihr hinterher.

„Komm schon, Angel, sei nicht so feige!"war Catreenas prompte Antwort. Sie bedeutete Angelia, ihr zu folgen. Angelia zögerte noch einen Moment, dann spornte sie Blitz an, den Beiden zu folgen.

Catreena sah das silbrige Band des Flusses immer näher kommen. Als sich Donner vom Boden abstieß, duckte sie sich dicht an seinen Hals und genoss das Gefühl zu fliegen. Doch dann geschah etwas Unerwartetes.

Farbige Lichtblitze umzuckten sie, so grell, dass sie die Augen schließen musste. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie durch eine eisige Kälte fliegen, dann durch glühende Hitze. Angst ergriff sie. So lange konnte der Sprung über den Fluss doch nicht dauern. Bilder zuckten durch ihren Geist, so schnell, dass sie es nicht begreifen konnte. Sie ließ die Zügel los, spürte, wie sie aus dem Sattel glitt, die Nähe zum Pferd verlor. Dann schlug sie auf dem Boden auf und rollte noch ein paar Meter weiter, bevor sie regungslos liegen blieb und in die Dunkelheit sank.


	2. Auf den Kopf gefallen

**Auf den Kopf gefallen**

****

„Ich glaube, sie kommt langsam zu sich." 

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ihre Nase hat gewackelt."

„Ihre Nase hat gewackelt?"

„Ja, ich habe es genau gesehen, ihre Nase hat gewackelt."

Langsam sickerten Stimmen durch die Dunkelheit, drangen in Catreenas Bewusstsein ein. Sie bemühte sich, den Stimmen zu lauschen, sie zu erkennen, doch sie waren ihr völlig fremd. Der Versuch, die Augen zu öffnen, scheiterte – sie fühlte sich noch zu schwach – und so gab sie es auf und lauschte weiter dem Gespräch.

„Ich glaube, du hast mal wieder zu viel schlechtes Pfeifenkraut geraucht, Pip!"

_Hatte der gerade wirklich Pfeifenkraut gesagt? Und Pip? Nein, unmöglich – mein Unterbewusstsein spielt mir einen Streich. Ich habe ‚Herr der Ringe' gelesen, daran muss es liegen ... er hat Pip gesagt!_

Sie riss die Augen auf, blinzelte und hob den Kopf ein wenig. Vor ihr saßen zwei Hobbits!

„Siehst du, ich hatte Recht, Merry!"

Catreena stöhnte leise auf, verdrehte die Augen, ließ den Kopf zurücksinken und wurde wieder ohnmächtig.

„Das hast du ja toll gemacht, Pip!"

Langsam öffnete Catreena die Augen und das erste, was sie erblickte, war ein Dach aus Blättern, hohe Baumwipfel, durch die ein strahlend blauer Himmel schimmerte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, dann wendete sie den Kopf in alle Richtungen. Sie war alleine – im Wald. Auf die Hände gestützt richtete sie sich langsam auf.

_Mein Gott, hatte ich einen verrückten Traum! Saßen da doch tatsächlich zwei Hobbits bei mir, Merry und Pippin! Ja natürlich, die beiden besuchen neuerdings unser Internat! Oh je, im Internat werden sie sich totlachen über mich, weil ich vom Pferd gefallen bin. Mein Pferd! Donner, wo ist Donner?_

Hastig stemmte sie sich in die Höhe, doch schon im nächsten Moment begannen sich die Bäume um sie herum zu drehen. Sie griff sich an den Kopf und strauchelte, doch noch bevor sie fiel, griffen zwei Hände von hinten unter ihre Arme, hielten sie fest und ließen sie vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten.

„Du solltest noch nicht aufstehen!"

Catreena hob den Kopf – vor ihr stand ein Hobbit.

Keine Frage, es war ein Hobbit: Dunkelblonde Locken umgrenzten das schelmische Gesicht, ohne dabei die leicht angespitzten Ohren zu verdecken. Breite Hosenträger zogen sich über ein grünes Hemd, die braune Hose reichte gerade bis über die Knie, und die nackten Füße waren behaart – er war wirklich und wahrhaftig ein Hobbit!

Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf, wischte sich über die Augen und sah ihr Gegenüber erneut an – er war immer noch ein Hobbit.

„Ja ich glaube wirklich, ich sollte noch nicht aufstehen", seufzte sie. „Ich muss immer noch ohnmächtig sein!"

Der Hobbit sah sie fragend an, ohne, dass dabei das Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht wich.  
„Du hast da aber ein mächtiges Ding auf deiner Stirn!", sagte er schließlich.

„Was?"  
Ruckartig hob Catreena den Kopf, was sie im selben Moment auch schon wieder bereute, als die Sterne vor ihren Augen zu tanzen anfingen. Aufstöhnend griff sie sich an den Kopf, und erst da fühlte sie die Beule, die der Hobbit meinte.  
„Oh, eine Beule!"

Mitleidig blickte der Hobbit sie an. „Wie ist das passiert?", wollte er wissen.

Catreena legte den Kopf ein wenig auf die Seite und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

_Ist das nun Pippin oder Merry? Er sieht nicht so aus wie im Film. Aber natürlich, im Film war es ja auch ein Schauspieler, und das hier ist ein echter Hobbit. Oh Gott, natürlich kein echter Hobbit – ich träume ja nur ..._

„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?"unterbrach die Stimme des Hobbits ihre Gedanken.

Etwas verwirrt blinzelte sie. „Wie bitte?"

„Kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?"fragte er noch einmal.

Sie nickte vorsichtig. „Ich bin vom Pferd gefallen!"

„Vom Pferd?"Zweifelnd sah der Hobbit sie an, und Catreena war sich sicher, dass er ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenkte. „Und wie heißt du? Weißt du das?"

Catreena zog die Stirn in Falten – es war nicht zu überhören, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt: Ein Hobbit, der an ihrem Verstand zweifelte.  
„Ich heiße Cat!"

Das Grinsen kehrte auf das Gesicht des Hobbits zurück.

„Ein ungewöhnlicher Name!"

Tief durchatmend beschloss sie, ruhig zu bleiben, doch der schnippische Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören: „Ist dein Name besser?"

„Ich heiße Meriadoc Brandybock", antwortete der Hobbit und fügte mit einem Grinsen hinzu: „Aber du kannst ruhig Merry zu mir sagen!"

_Das also ist Merry. Das ist wirklich Merry aus dem ‚Herrn der Ringe'. Ich bin auf den Kopf gefallen und träume, das ist alles. Aber es ist ein guter Traum, wenn ich einem Hobbit begegne._

„Und wo ist Pi ... Pip... dein Begleiter?", fragte sie leise.

„Du meinst Pippin? Er ist zurückgelaufen, um ein Pony zu holen, damit wir dich nach Hause bringen können. Ich glaube, wir bringen dich zur alten Gertrud. Keine Sorge, Cat, auch wenn du dir den Kopf angeschlagen hast, die alte Gertrud kriegt das wieder hin. Sie hat bis jetzt jeden wieder gesund gekriegt."

Catreena verzog nur kurz das Gesicht, dann ließ sie sich auf ein Mooskissen sinken.

_Ich bin bewusstlos, ich träume nur. Ich habe heute Nacht zu lange gelesen, jetzt träume ich, dass ich in Mittelerde sei. Aber ich kann mich nicht an eine alte Gertrud im Buch erinnern. Nein nein, es ist ein Traum. Wahrscheinlich steht Angel neben mir und lacht sich krank, weil ich vom Pferd gefallen bin._

„Angel!"

Mit einem Ruck war Catreena wieder hochgefahren, und erneut erinnerten sie die tanzenden Sterne vor ihren Augen an die Beule auf ihrer Stirn. Die Schmerzen dröhnten in ihrem Kopf. Aufstöhnend nahm sie ihren Kopf in beide Hände.

Merry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, so tätschelte er ihr nur vorsichtig den Arm: „Wer ist Angel?"

„Meine Schwester! Sie war unmittelbar hinter mir, als wir über den Fluss gesprungen sind."

Entschieden schüttelte der Hobbit den Kopf. „Wir haben niemanden gesehen hier – außer dir."Dann sah er Catreena eindringlich an. „Und es gibt hier keinen Fluss. Nur den Brandywein, und der ist fünf Meilen entfernt. Mit so einem Ding da ...", er deutete auf ihre Stirn, „... kannst du nicht so weit gelaufen sein!"

Catreena sah ihn unglücklich an, und Tränen blitzten in ihren Augen auf.

„Keine Sorge, Cat, die alte Gertrud bekommt das wieder hin!"

_Kann sie mich aufwecken und dafür sorgen, dass ich zu Hause in meinem Bett liege?_

Kurz darauf waren Stimmen zu hören, in die sich das leise Getrappel von Pferdehufen auf dem Waldboden mischte. Dann rief eine fröhliche Stimme: „Merry, schau mal, wen ich mitgebracht habe?"

Merry sprang auf und blieb neben Catreena stehen: „Das ist Pippin, und er hat Frodo mitgebracht."

Er eilte ihnen ein paar Schritte entgegen. Catreena beugte sich vornüber und stützte ihren schmerzenden Kopf erneut in ihre Hände.

„Sie ist ja wach!", hörte sie Pippins freudige Stimme.

„Ja, aber sie erzählt komische Dinge. Sie glaubt, sie sei vom Pferd gefallen, als sie über einen Fluss gesprungen sei. Und ihre Schwester wäre auch dabei gewesen. Und sie sagt, sie heiße Cat!"

Er hatte leise gesprochen, aber Catreena hatte ihn trotzdem gehört. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie schluchzte leise auf.

Plötzlich berührte eine warme Hand ganz sanft ihren Arm. Catreena hob den Kopf und blickte Frodo an. Er hatte sich vor sie hingehockt und blickte sie an, und aus seinem Blick konnte sie das Mitgefühl lesen, das sich seltsam beruhigend auf sie auswirkte.

„Wein' nicht, Cat!", sagte er leise. „Die alte Gertrud heilt dich!"

„Aber ich bin nicht krank!", erwiderte Catreena trotzig.

Ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden, antwortete Frodo: „Du hast eine Beule am Kopf."

„Aber ich bin ..."Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ach egal, ihr glaubt mir ja sowieso nicht!"

„Ich glaube dir!", sagte er leise.

Erstaunt sah Catreena ihn an: „Wirklich?"

Frodo nickte, dann griff er nach ihrem Arm und zog sie langsam vom Boden hoch. „Aber jetzt bringen wir dich zur alten Gertrud. Sie kümmert sich um deinen Kopf, und dann erzählst du mir Alles. Und ich werde dir zuhören, das verspreche ich dir!"

Kaum, dass Catreena aufgestanden war, wurde ihr wieder schwindlig und bevor sie strauchelte, klammerte sie sich an Frodos Arm fest. Sofort waren auch Merry und Pippin zur Stelle und hielten sie fürsorglich fest. Schließlich hielt Pippin das Pony am Zügel fest, während Merry und Frodo Catreena beim Aufsteigen halfen.

„Das ist ja Lutz!", stellte sie plötzlich erstaunt fest.

Die drei Hobbits sahen sich erstaunt an, doch als Merry etwas sagen wollte, stieß Frodo ihn an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Gehen wir!", sagte er schließlich.

Pippin zog am Zügel, und der brave Lutz setzte sich in Bewegung.

Der Rhythmus des langsam schreitenden Ponys, die Nähe von Frodo, der sie fürsorglich festhielt, und die Stimmen von Merry und Pippin, die Lieder sangen, wirkten beruhigend und einschläfernd auf Catreena. Langsam glitt sie nach vorne, bis ihre Wange den Hals des Ponys berührte.

_Das ist nur ein Traum! Ich bin auf den Kopf gefallen! Ich wache nachher auf und ..._


	3. Eine Nacht im Wald

**Eine Nacht im Wald**

Unsanft landete Angelia auf dem Boden, konnte sich ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen, doch rasch sprang sie wieder auf und wollte nach den Zügeln des panisch davon galoppierenden Pferdes greifen, doch sie glitten ihr durch die Finger. 

„Nein, Blitz, bleib hier, alles ist okay, bleib hier, bitte!"

Ihre Worte verhallten ungehört im Wald, während der braune Hengst davon stob. Noch lange konnte sie die fliehenden Pferdehufe auf dem Waldboden schallen hören.

Seufzend klopfte sie sich das Gras von ihrer Reiterhose, dann sah sie sich um. Diesen Teil des Waldes hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Irgendwie erschien es ihr fremdartig, gerade so, als wäre sie in einer anderen Welt gelandet.

_Cat und ihre Märchenwelt-Schwärmerei! Sie macht mich noch ganz verrückt damit. Jetzt glaubte ich doch tatsächlich schon, in einer anderen Welt gelandet zu sein. Wo steckt sie überhaupt?_

Mit in Falten gelegter Stirn sah sie sich erneut um. Das letzte, was sie von ihrer Schwester gesehen hatte, war ihr Sprung über den Fluss. Und als sie ihr folgen wollte, hatte sie diese seltsamen Lichter gesehen und eine rasche Aufeinanderfolge von Kälte und Hitze gespürt. Und dabei hatte sie Catreena aus den Augen verloren.

„Cat? Cat, wo steckst du?", rief sie laut, während sie suchend ein paar Schritte umher lief. Dann blieb sie wieder stehen und sah sich erneut um.

_Woher bin ich gekommen? Wo ist der Fluss? Wir sind doch über den Fluss gesprungen. Bin ich soweit davon abgekommen bei meinem Sturz, dass ich ihn jetzt nicht mehr sehe? Ich sollte nicht zu weit weggehen, damit Cat mich findet und wir uns nicht verlaufen._

„Cat!"

Angelias Stimme hallte durch den Wald, brach sich an den Bäumen und fiel als Echo von allen Seiten auf sie zurück. Einige Vögel flatterten erschreckt auf, das Trappeln kleiner Pfoten im Unterholz war zu hören, die panisch davon eilten.

Erschrocken von der Kraft der eigenen Stimme und dem vielfachen Echo war Angelia auf der Lichtung erstarrt, lauschte nur angestrengt, bis wieder Ruhe herrschte. Seltsam, so intensiv hatte sie noch nie die Geräusche des Waldes wahrgenommen.

Langsam setzte Angelia einen Fuß vor den anderen, sich immer wieder in alle Richtungen umsehend.

„Cat, wo bist du denn? Antworte doch!"Inzwischen klang leichte Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme mit.

Sie war alleine, in einem Wald, der ihr so fremd war wie eine ganz andere Welt. Ihr Pferd war durchgegangen, ihre Schwester verschwunden, und zu allem Übel brach nun auch noch die Dämmerung über die Baumwipfel herein. Angelia kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte zum Himmel. Sie spürte, wie die Panik in ihr aufstieg.

_Wir sind am Vormittag los geritten und nun dämmert es? Wie kann das sein? Was geschieht hier Seltsames?_

„Cat, verdammt noch mal, ich habe keine Lust, die Nacht in diesem ... komischen Wald zu verbringen! Komm jetzt endlich her!"Sie dämpfte noch während des Rufs ihre Stimme, als erneut ihr eigenes Echo schallend laut über sie hereinbrach, dann schluckte sie.

Noch immer hatte sie sich nur wenige Schritte von dem Ort entfernt, an dem sie gestürzt war, doch nun musste sie einsehen, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, länger hier zu verweilen. Vielleicht war Catreena verletzt, ohnmächtig, deshalb antwortete sie ihr auch nicht.

„Ich muss zurück zum Fluss und sie finden!", sagte sie sich selbst.

Sie drehte sich nach allen Seiten, spähte durch die Bäume hindurch, suchte nach Anhaltspunkten, wo sie sich befand. Schließlich entdeckte sie etwas Schimmerndes. Das musste der Fluss sein. Hastig lief sie los, ohne das silberne Band aus den Augen zu lassen.

Heftig ging ihr Atem. Sie achtete weder auf Steine noch auf Wurzeln, stolperte immer wieder, fing sich ab, bevor sie fiel, und lief weiter, auf den Fluss zu, doch er kam und kam nicht näher. Schließlich blieb sie stehen, lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und rang nach Luft.

_Der Fluss ist weiter weg, als ich dachte. Aber wie kann das sein? Ich kann ihn doch deutlich sehen. Er scheint mir so nahe zu sein, aber so weit ich auch laufe, er bleibt immer noch entfernt._

Nur eine kurze Verschnaufpause gönnte sie sich, dann lief sie weiter. Die Sorge um ihre Schwester und die aufkeimende Angst vor diesem seltsamen Wald trieb sie voran, immer schneller. Das silbern glitzernde Band war längst vor ihren Augen verschwommen.

Angelias Lauf wurde langsamer, müder, trotzdem gab sie nicht auf. Ihre Jacke blieb an einem Busch hängen und wütend zerrte sie daran. Plötzlich gab die Jacke nach, riss und sie stolperte vorwärts, blieb stehen und riss die Augen auf. Sie war am Fluss.

Es war bereits tiefste Nacht. Dunkelheit hatte sich über den Wald gelegt. Nur der Mond schimmerte hell, tauchte den Fluss in jenen silbrigen Glanz, dem Angelia gefolgt war, und warf gespenstige Lichter auf die umstehenden Bäume.

Angelia schluckte. Das war nicht der Fluss, über den sie und Catreena mit ihren Pferden gesprungen war. Er war viel breiter und gewundener, und auf der anderen Seite setzte sich der Wald fort, ebenso wild und fremdartig wie auf dieser.

Sie fühlte, wie heiß die Tränen aufstiegen. Verzweifelt rief sie: „Cat, wo bist du denn nur? Cat!", dann sank sie auf die Knie und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Noch einmal flüsterte sie leise: „Cat!"

Sie kam sich verloren vor. Irgendetwas war geschehen, als sie über den Fluss gesprungen waren, irgendetwas, dass sie weder benennen noch begreifen konnte. Alles, was sie wusste, war, dass sie in einer Gegend war, die sie nicht kannte, und dass ihre Schwester irgendwo war und vielleicht ihre Hilfe brauchte und sie konnte sie nicht erreichen.

Plötzlich war ihr, als hörte sie das helle, fröhliche Lachen ihrer Schwester. Sie riss den Kopf hoch, dann stand ruckartig auf. Das Lachen schien den Fluss hinabzugleiten, und Angelia lief am Ufer entlang.

„Cat, wo bist du?"Ihre Stimme klang nun sicher und bestimmt, kein Echo war zu vernehmen. Ihr Herz schlug heftig.

Erneut war das Lachen zu hören, dann wurde es schwächer, verflüchtigte sich in der klaren Nachtluft. Angelia blieb stehen. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet? Gerade, als sie zu zweifeln begann, fuhr ein Windhauch über ihre Haut, ließ sie erschauern.

„Angel, hilf mir! Finde mich! Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin, und ich bin verletzt. Bitte hilf mir, Angel, hilf mir ... hilf mir!"

Es war Catreenas Stimme, die der Wind flüsterte, so als würde er ihre Worte gestohlen und davon getragen haben. Panisch drehte sich Angelia um sich selbst, ihre Augen suchten hektisch die Gegend ab.

„Hilf mir ... hilf mir ... hilf mir ... hilf mir!"

Schwächer und schwächer wurde die Stimme, bis sie gänzlich verschwand.

„Cat – nein!", schrie Angelia sich ihre ganze Angst vom Herzen.

Wieder sah sie sich um, und alles war beängstigend. Die Bäume bildeten eine bedrohliche Mauer, als wollten sie ihr sagen: Uns entkommst du nicht mehr. Ihr Blick schien Nahes und Fernes nicht voneinander unterscheiden zu können. Und noch dazu all diese Geräusche: Eulen und Uhus, die sich zuriefen; Fledermäuse, die auf Jagd gingen; Tiere, die durch Wald trabten; das Rauschen der Blätter; das Heulen des Windes; das Plätschern des Flusses. Angelia schien in einen Strudel der Wahrnehmung zu geraten. Alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen und auf sie einzustürzen.

Wieder sank sie auf ihre Knie, dann presste sie die Arme um ihren zitternden Leib. Leise jammerte sie: „Cat, wo bist du nur? Cat, komm doch zurück zu mir – bitte!"Die Tränen brannten auf ihren Wangen, tropften in ihren Ausschnitt. Diese Nacht war furchtbar und noch nie zuvor hatte sie eine solche Angst empfunden wie in diesem Moment.

Und dann hörte sie Schritte. Noch waren sie weit weg, aber sie näherten sich rasch. Es waren leise Schritte, leicht und federnd, wie jemand, der kaum den Boden berührte.

„Cat?", wimmerte sie leise, dann gab sie sich selbst die Antwort, schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht Catreena sein, sie würde rufen, schreien, laufen, rennen, um sie zu finden.

Ein Schauer lief Angelia über den Rücken; die Angst kroch ihre Kehle hinauf, legte sich wie eine eisige Hand um ihren Hals; ihr Herz klopfte, als wollte es gleich zerspringen. Und die Schritte kamen immer näher.

Hastig sah sie sich um. Sie brauchte ein Versteck, ein gutes Versteck, und zwar schnell. Die Schritte waren bereits sehr nahe, sie dröhnten in ihren Ohren. Angelia lief ein paar Schritte, hielt inne, lief in eine andere Richtung. Ihre Augen zuckten durch die Dunkelheit, auf der Suche nach einem Versteck. Hier gab es nur Bäume, nichts als Bäume.

Dann eben auf einen Baum! Sie sprang in die Luft, hangelte nach einem Ast, bekam ihn auch zu greifen und zog sich daran hoch, genau in jenem Moment, als die Schritte die kleine Lichtung erreichten, auf der sie eben noch gestanden hatte. Leise, bemüht, keinen Ton von sich zu geben, hockte Angelia auf dem Ast, presste sich gegen den Baum, kniff die Augen zusammen und wagte nicht, zu atmen.

Minuten vergingen, in denen nichts geschah. Keine Schritte waren zu hören, weder näher kommende noch sich entfernende Schritte. Schließlich öffnete Angelia langsam die Augen. Obwohl sie sich kaum traute, sich zu bewegen, drehte sie schließlich den Kopf ein wenig und lugte am Baum vorbei zur Lichtung.

Dort stand jemand. Sie konnte eine schemenhafte Gestalt wahrnehmen. Dieser Jemand stand unbeweglich da und schien zu ihr hinauf zu starren. Auf seinem Rücken hing etwas, dass Angelia als einen Bogen ausmachte.

_Er starrt mich an! Er kann mich sehen!_

Ihr Atem stockte. Unwillkürlich krallten sich ihre Finger ins Holz, ihr Körper war angespannt, als erwartete sie jeden Moment einen Angriff. Doch nichts geschah. Die Gestalt stand einfach nur reglos da.

Weitere Minuten vergingen, in denen sich niemand rührte. Angelia war ratlos. Was sollte sie tun? Hier auf dem Baum saß sie in der Falle. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie es in dieser unbequemen Position noch aushalten konnte, ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte bereits. Wenn sie aber von Baum herunterklettern würde, würde diese Gestalt sie sehen. Sie konnte also nicht fliehen, sie musste hier verharren.

„Wie lange willst du dich dort auf dem Baum noch verstecken?"

Die Stimme war warm und freundlich, die Stimme eines Mannes. Angelia hielt erneut den Atem an.

_Er mag freundlich klingen, aber tun Mörder das nicht immer!_

Sie drückte ihre Wange gegen die Baumrinde und lugte erneut am Baum vorbei. Der Mann war ihr ein wenig näher gekommen, nah genug, um mit ihr zu sprechen, doch nicht nahe genug, um sie angreifen zu können.

„Du musst keine Angst haben – ich tue dir nichts!"

In der Stimme klang etwas Tröstliches mit; etwas, dass tief in Angelias Herzen Vertrauen erweckte, doch sie kämpfte dagegen an, redete sich ein, dass er ein gefährlicher Mörder wäre.

„Ich verspreche es dir!"Unbemerkt war die Person unter den Baum getreten und sah zu ihr auf.

Panik ergriff erneut Besitz von Angelia. Sie blickte nach oben, überlegte, wie sie fliehen konnte. Der nächste Ast war weit weg, doch eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Noch einen Moment lang zögerte sie, dann schnellte sie plötzlich in die Höhe.

Sie spürte die Baumrinde in ihrer Hand, hörte ein Knacken, als der Ast nachgab, dann griffen ihre Hände ins Nichts.


End file.
